Del Mundo, een naam met gebonden krachten
by TMLM
Summary: Over gebonden krachten, mysterieuze sektes en een jongen..
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Allemaal!  
Zoals sommige mensen weten die ook 1,5 jaar geleden al fanfiction lazen ben ik TMLM. Oftewel, Tanja.

1,5 jaar geleden [ofzo ben ik begonnen met een verhaal maar die heb ik niet afgemaakt. Minstens een jaar lang heb ik niet geschreven maar nu ben ik weer begonnen.  
Hieronder kan je het resultaat lezen. Het is gebaseerd na het 7de boek van HP maar veel dingen over Harry Potter komen er niet in voor, alleen de omgeving en de wereld.  
Ik moet erbij vertellen dat ik dit eigenlijk samen schrijf met White LG. Hij schrijft een verhaal over William Revenus en dit is daarop gebaseerd. Vanaf William Revenus H10 lopen de verhaallijnen samen.  
Hij schrijft vanuit het oogpunt van William en ik vanuit het oogpunt van.. Nou je leest het hieronder wel.  
Maar leuk is het natuurlijk om het verhaal van William erbij te lezen: -- Dat is de link.  
Misschien worden de 2 verhalen nog wel in 1 bestand gezet maar daar moeten we het nog even overeens worden.

Nou have fun en het zou plezierig zijn als jullie zouden reviewen want dan weet ik of mijn schrijfstijl voor of achteruit is gegaan in die 1,5 jaar!

Liefs, Tanja

Het is koud. Koud, zo koud dat je ervan gaat bibberen. Voor het eerst sinds dat jaar dat ik dit werk doe heb ik het koud. Herfst heb ik al een keer meegemaakt net zoals winter, lente en de zomer. Maar deze herfst is kouder dan.. Dan alle 16 herfsten die ik heb meegemaakt. Nou ja alle. Ik bedoel degene die ik me kan herinneren. De eerste 10 in ieder geval niet want toen was ik nog zo jong..

Maar daar gaat het helemaal niet om! Het is hier in ieder geval koud. Ik zit hier achter een huis op een steen en het regent. Natuurlijk waait het niet zo heel hard en is de wind niet zo koud maar toch op de een of andere manier heb ik koude rillingen. Alsof, alsof er iets gaat gebeuren!  
Nou ja, het is echt niet normaal ik heb nou al 2 dagen geen verlof gehad. Oke 2 dagen zijn eigenlijk niet zoveel maar 2 dagen achter elkaar! Ik doe dit niet voor mijn lol hoor!

2 dagen geleden kon ik nog heerlijk naar mijn geliefde broertje luisteren.

'_Lindaaaaaaaa, lindaaaaaaaaa! Kom kom! Bal spelen?! Lindaa?' 'Ow sorry lieverd maar Linda moet weer aan het werk'. Mijn broertje kijkt me een beetje sip aan en het liefst zou ik niet weg gaan. Ik zou bij hem willen blijven in het warme gezellige kleine huisje van mijn moeder. Ik zou ze beide willen omarmen en knuffelen en nooit meer bij ze weg willen gaan. Maar de plicht roept. Ik ben niet gewoon Linda. Nee dat is niet eens mijn echte naam, het is een geruststellende naam maar het liefste ontken ik niet wat ik ben. Wat ik wil, wat ik doe. Ik ben Sevictora Lindora Flarobulus del Mundo. Niemand meer en niemand minder. _

_Maar mijn lieve broertje van 3 kent mij gewoon als Linda, net zoals alle mensen op Zweinstein. Zelfs de alwetende Professor Perkamentus kent mij als Linda del Mundo. Misschien heeft hij ooit een vermoeden gehad maar het is niet voor zijn oren bestemd. Je vraagt niet naar de naam del Mundo. Je neemt het aan meer niet. Het mysterie heeft nog niemand opgelost en niemand uit onze familie heeft het ooit aan iemand anders verteld.  
__Del Mundo gaat over van moeder op dochter. Mijn lieve broertje die nu voor me staat krijgt dus een hele normale achternaam, de achternaam van mijn vader. Abkoudde. Tombloro Garfield Stefano Abkoudde heet hij. Nou ja, we noemen hem gewoon Tommetje hoor!  
__Als ik het zo zie is hij het zat dat ik zo na zit te denken, hij ziet mijn bruine ogen in de verte staren en begint dus maar aan mijn been omhoog te klimmen. __Dus ik til hem op, probeer hem een zoen te geven op zijn voorhoofd maar hij trekt verontwaardigd zijn gezicht terug. 'Kus Linda!' en hij tuit zijn lippen. 'Oke kleine deugniet, beloof je dat je lief zult zijn tegen mama?' Tommetje kijkt me aan met zijn lieve schijnheilige gezichtje, en knikt.  
__Ik geef hem een zoen op zijn getuite lippen en voel me leeg. Ik moet weer weg voor weet ik veel hoelang ik hem niet meer zal zien. Dan zet ik Tom neer en loop naar de trap.  
_'_Maaaaaaam! Ik moet weg!' mijn moeder komt aangesneld. Ze kijkt bezorgt maar zegt niet zoveel.  
_'_Doeg mam, pas goed op jezelf alsjeblieft' Ik omhels haar geef haar een zoen en loop naar de deur.  
__Het enige wat mijn moeder nog zegt is: 'Sevictora, Hou humor in de wind mijn kind.'_

2 dagen geleden. Weetje, eigenlijk is dat nog helemaal niet zo lang. Eerlijk gezegd best wel kort! Gelukkig maar. Weetje, die regen is eigenlijk best wel grappig water.. Als je lucht hebt kan je er niks mee, water en lucht twee dingen die je kan combineren maar elkaar niet kunnen opheffen terwijl je met water vuur uit kan maken net zoals dat kan met lucht.

Wat mooi. Die vier, water, lucht, vuur en.. en.. aarde.  
Tja er ontbreekt er een. Maar wat zit ik nou te bazelen. Ik moet opletten!  
Oke, dit is heel saai. Ik ben het echt even zat. Dus bekijk het maar ik ga wat anders doen.  
Mijn grootste hobby is vliegen. Ja en niet met een bezemsteel nee, gewoon spring de lucht in en laat jezelf op die heerlijke lucht bewegen. Het is heerlijk maar je moet oppassen, mensen kunnen je zo zien dus je moet altijd of 's nachts vliegen of onzichtbaar vliegen.

Maar nu kan het zichtbaar dus ik sta op. Zet een stap naar voren en ga op de steen waar ik toenet op heb gezeten staan. Een keer springen is voldoende om de lucht in te komen. De rest doe ik met mijn gedachten.  
Makkelijk is het niet hoor vliegen, ik heb het moeten leren. Nou ja, ik heb het voornamelijk van mijn moeder geleerd net zoals jonge vogeltjes dat leren van hun moeder.  
Maar dat doet er verder niet toe.  
Het is heerlijk om te vliegen ik ga hoger en zweef boven het huisje uit. Het is rustig om mij heen.  
Totdat ik wat hoor een deur. SHIT EEN DEUR! O nee niet nu! Ik zit hier nu al 2 dagen en dan moet hij NU besluiten om in beweging te komen? Had hij niet wat luier kunnen zijn en koffie kunnen lurken?

Trouwens koffie dat zou ik nu ook best wel lusten. Nee niet aan denken! Waag het niet Sev!  
Ondertussen doe ik verwarde pogingen om naar beneden te komen.  
Dat is ook gewoon het hele probleem van vliegen, als ik in een gaos zit [zoals nu kan ik niet meer goed landen.  
Schok schok schok. Links rechts beneden NEEEEEEEE niet te snel. Oke rustig rustig rustig.  
Shit schoorsteen. Oke rustig! Nee hij loopt weg! RUSTIG SEV. Pfoe eindelijk geland. Oke shit, waar is Will nu heen. Oke rustig aan ik moet eerst wat uitleggen over Will.

Eigenlijk heet hij William Revenus. Maar ik vind William zo'n stomme naam dat ik er maar gewoon Will of Revenus van heb gemaakt. Hij is mijn doelwit, hij is de reden waarom ik daar zat hij is de reden waarom ik daar al TWEE dagen zat! Maar goed ik doe het graag. Ik bescherm hem, observeer hem. Ken hem, snap hem. In ieder geval daar ben ik mee bezig.  
Maar de bedoeling nu is om hem te volgen. Gelukkig ben ik nog wel zo slim geweest om een onzichtbare tracé op hem aan te brengen om hem te volgen. Als je heel goed kijkt zie je op de grijze straatstenen heel klein een lijntje van parelmoer. De woorden koffiekoffiekoffie.. en zo door achter elkaar aan. Onopvallend want áls iemand mijn spreuk al uitvogelt zou hij denken dat het een grap was.

Geniaal niet! Het is niet moeilijk om Will te volgen, hij verbergt zijn gezicht door naar beneden te kijken maar aan zijn manier van lopen zie ik dat hij somber is.  
Somber omdat hij alleen is, somber omdat Carlo dood is, somber omdat Olivander weg is.  
Will loopt over de wegisweg, schichtig om zich heen kijkend maar wel zo dat bijna niemand het opvalt. Het was zelfs mij bijna niet opgevallen.

Na een tijdje loopt hij de Biebisweg in. Snel verwissel ik met een korte draai mijn grijze outfit voor een parelmoer gewaad waarvan mijn capuchon zo groot is dat het mijn ogen verbergt.  
Ik zorg ervoor dat ik niet zo opvallend ben dus loop net een iets andere kant uit dan Will.  
Hij praat met de receptioniste en loopt naar een afdeling boeken. Zo te zien naar de kant van boeken over Feniksen. Opeens krijg ik een helder moment.

Feniks en vuur, perkamentus en een feniks. Ik weet wat hij nodig heeft! Heel zachtjes sla ik mijn hand om een kleine windvlaag. Ik fluister hem wat in en blaas hem richting Will.  
Hij doet PRECIES wat ik wil! Van binnenuit begin ik te juigen. Ik zie zijn opgeluchte gezicht als hij het goede boek heeft gepakt. Zo weer een goede taak gedaan! Nu alleen nog even dat spoortje magie uitwissen. Ze mogen dit niet weten, nooit. Want anders dan. Oke om het kort te zeggen, dan is het met het geslacht del Mundo gedaan. En dat mag niet het staat in de profetieën er moet nog zoveel gebeuren.

Maar dat is zorg voor later. Ik pak mijn 27,7 cm lange toverstok en maak een paar kleine strakke bewegingen. Ik keer mijn toverstok op mezelf mompel wat en voel even een pijnscheut in mijn lichaam trekken.  
Dan kijk ik naar mijn linkerpols en recht onder mijn duim op mijn pols zit een klein horizontaal zwart streepje, heel dun, 1 cm lang. Die gaat nooit meer weg. Net zoals die andere 2 die erbij staan.

Dan kijk ik snel en zie dat Will weer weg is, het is ook echt nooit goed! Gelukkig zie ik een duidelijk spoor van koffie. Ik volg het spoor en als ik uit de bibliotheek ben zie ik iets verschrikkelijks.  
Het spoor is opeens opgehouden! Ik ben bang, straks heb ik mijn opdracht verknald.

Maar dan hoor ik een plof, niet hard maar ook niet zacht, ik kijk en zie een gestalte om zich heen kijken. Het is duidelijk heel duidelijk dat is Will en hij heeft iets nieuws verzonnen..

Zie het knopje go hieronder. p.s. Bedankt voor het lezen :D


	2. Chapter 2

Will loopt maar en loopt maar, en ik volg maar en volg maar. Eerlijk gezegt begint het me een beetje te vervelen. Ik bedoel het enige wat ik moet doen is hem volgen maar ik mag hem niet eens aanspreken of helpen ofzo! Niet echt helemaal normaal. Ik bedoel ik ken hem al een hele tijd. Ik volg hem al een hele tijd en volgens mij ben ik degene die al heel lang weet waar hij nu achter gaat komen. Sinds mijn 3de jaar in Zweinstein weet ik veel van Will. Het begon in de zomervakantie.  
Eindelijk legde mijn moeder me uit wat ik weten moest.

_'… hem moet je zoeken, hij weet er nog niks vanaf maar jij moet hem observeren, hem leren en hem beschermen zo goed als je kan!  
Hij is het gevaarlijkst van de 4, jij bent de__ Eerste, __Kanewasser__ is de __Vierde__ en Revenus is__Tweede, __de __Derde__ moet nog ontwaken__.  
Luister goed __Sevictora__.' Aandachtig luister ik wat mijn moeder me te vertellen heeft.  
__'Het is jou taak __Sevictora__ del __Mundo__ van de wind om hem zijn gebonden krachten te laten kennen.  
Hij heeft het vuur jij hebt de wind, met de wind kan je het vuur in hem aanwakkeren en doven.  
Het ligt eraan hoe je het gebruikt. Je moet voorzichtig wezen zorgen dat je niet opvalt.  
Het komt perfect uit dat je een goede __Zwadderaar__ bent __Sev__,  
Jij bent degene die de Gebonden Krachten bij elkaar moet brengen. Je hebt de macht over de wind en je weet wat dat betekend.'  
Zoiets had ik al verwacht. Mijn moeder heeft het me geleerd, sinds dat ik geboren ben langzamerhand met de wind om te gaan. De wind te eren en hem te bezweren en alleen in de weg dat het ook goed is voor de wind. Om niet proberen te machtig te worden. Op de oppervlakte te blijven.  
Alleen, __Zwadderich__ het is een zwarte kant van de naam: Del __Mundo__, duister maar goed. De sorteerhoed zag vooral het duistere wat verscholen zit in mij maar door mijn angst meer naar boven kwam dan het goede.  
'Mam, ik begrijp het, ik zal doen wat ik moet doen.'_

_'__Sev__, onderschat je ware kracht niet. Revenus weet nog niet waar hij toe in staat is. Op een gegeven moment zullen hij en __Kanewasser__ het ontdekken. Maar aan __Kanewasser__ hoef je niet zoveel aandacht te besteden. Hij is van ondergeschikt belang. Revenus is degene die je kan helpen.  
De aarde van __Kanewasser__ kan alleen beschermen. Het vuur van Revenus kan veranderen en jou lucht kan __helpen, altijd helpen en nou ja dat hoef ik je ook niet uit te leggen.'  
Mijn moeder zit voor me aan tafel en kijkt me met een veel betekende blik aan. Ik weet wat ze bedoelt. Ook mijn lucht is onberekenbaar en het heeft zoveel, zoveel geniale dingen in zich._

_Ik kan ze gebruiken, ik weet hoe ik ze moet gebruiken en daardoor zit in __Zwadderich  
__'Mijn meisje, je kan het, ik weet het. Morgen ga je weer naar __Zweinstein__.' Ja ik heb mijn tassen al gepakt klaar om te vertrekken van mijn moeder en mijn pas geboren lieve broertje._

_Ik zal ze missen maar gelukkig heb ik Hork nog. __Oke__ Hork lijkt misschien een hark maar hij is __opzich__ best aardig. Mijn beste vriend in __Zwadderich__.'  
Mijn moeder staat op het peron en zwaait me uit 'Hou humor in de wind mijn kind'._

Nu ik eraan terug denk weet ik weer hoe leuk ik het vond om hem te volgen en zo met de wind te spelen dat hij me nooit hoorde en zag. Hoe vertrouwd het was en hoe spannend het was om dat in de vertrouwde omgeving van Perkamentus te doen. Tja Perkamentus mocht er dus niks vanaf weten. Die gebundelde krachten worden goed bewaard en niet doorverteld aan sterke mensen. Ze zouden er van alles mee kunnen doen. Ik bedoel, Perkamentus zou mijn wind kunnen gebruiken om kakkerlak crunchies uit alle leerlingenkamers te jatten! IK BEDOEL MAAR!

Nou ja, meer kan hij er ook niet mee, want je moet 'de gekozene' zijn. Oke helaas. Het klinkt stom. Maar het is wel zo! En daar ben ik heel blij om.

Nu sta ik hier na 3 jaar. Nog steeds Will te volgen en ik heb hem NOOIT wat kunnen vertellen.  
Belachelijk is het gewoon. Terwijl de hele wereld er wat aan zou hebben als ik Will zou vertellen wat er met hem aan de hand is, terwijl hij er zelf ook heel veel aan zou hebben.

Wat doe ik hier, zo grijs. Ik moet keuzes maken niet voor de Dames maar gewoon voor mezelf. En voor William Revenus natuurlijk. Ik droom weer even weg terwijl mijn gedachten afdwalen naar die goede tijd van Zweinstein hoor ik de deur dicht klappen en voor de zoveelste keer zie ik Will weer weglopen. Ik volg maar dit keer zonder het vertrouwen waarmee ik Will de laatste tijd heb gevolgd.

Doe ik alles wel goed? Moet ik hem niet gewoon inlichten? Plotseling draait Will zich om. Ik schrik zo dat ik struikel. 'William!!!!' het vloog er gewoon uit. Ik heb hem geroepen, Shit shit shit! Heel even kijk ik waarover ik gestruikeld ben. In de verte zie ik een rode kat wegrennen. Lijkt verdomd veel op die kat van Griffel!

Door mijn val heb ik weer mijn parelmoercape aan. Zo te zien is Will erg geschrokken en totaal verwacht rent hij weg. Dat was dus echt niet mijn bedoeling! 'Will! Wacht!' ik vraag me af of hij me hoort.  
Maar hij rent weg. Tjeee.. Hij rent echt hard! En ik dacht dat hij niet sportief was!

Dan is hij toch nog een beetje veel veranderd! Ik ren me de benen uit het lijf. Ondertussen vertragingsspreuken op hem afsturen en proberen de wind zo aan te wakkeren dat hij heel veel tegenwind heeft maar het helpt niet zo goed. Want dan heb ik zelf ook tegenwind.

Af en toe vraag ik me toch af wat ik met die wind moet..  
Maar hij ontwijkt gewoon al mijn spreuken. Die jongen is verbazingwekkend! Ik wist dat hij redelijk goed was maar zo.. Nja het zal wel angst zijn ofzo.

Ondertussen rent William maar door door de Verdonkermaansteeg. Helaas voor hem ken ik die ook op mijn duimpje. Dat heb je als je jaren met Hork omgaat en die altijd naar de Verdonkermaansteeg wilt om allemaal enge dingen te zien. En keihard wegrent als je gewoon eventjes heel zachtjes 'Boe!' in zijn oor fluisterd wanneer hij gefascineerd naar een dooshoofd aan het kijken is.

Dat was altijd zo grappig. Zie je Hork opeens een raar sprongetje maken en dan je even boos aankijken. Echt waar dan lag ik altijd SLAP van het lachen. En iedereen keek me vreemd aan aangezien het daar altijd zo'n doodse boel is.

Potver, William rent natuurlijk weer precies het goede winkeltje binnen. Natuurlijk is daar niemand binnen want die vent is er nooit. Maar er staat wel een enorme bak met verschijnselpoeder. Shit nu moet ik rigoureuze maatregelen nemen.  
Dan moet ik die spreuk maar gebruiken. Ik hou mijn mijn toverstok vlak boven mijn hoofd zwaai hem met een ronde soepele zwaai naar beneden en roep heel hard 'Crucio!'. Doordat ik dat zo hard Crucio schreeuwde om mijn echte spreuk (om hem vast te plakken aan het plafon terwijl hij heel hard moet lachen) te coveren heb ik dus niet gehoord waar Will heen ging.

Ik ben hem kwijt en ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn hoofd slaan.

Na even rond te kijken door dit kleine huisje zie ik een stoel en besluit erop te gaan zitten. Ik zit. Ik val. Shit, door de stoel gekrakt. Oke ik geef de moed op. Ik moet uitzoeken waar Will heen is gegaan met al dat verdwijnselpoeder.

Ik ben het even zat. Terwijl ik richting de Lekke Ketel loop denk ik aan de eerste en enige keer dat ik met Will heb gesproken.

_'Nee Hork! Ik wil NIET bij jou in het __Zwerkbalteam__!' 'Waarom nou niet __Lin__? Kom op je kan hartstikke goed vliegen! Ik heb je daar nodig! We MOETEN Griffoendor verslaan!' Hork probeer zo lief mogelijk te kijken maar het lukt hem nog niet echt __ofzo_

_'Nee Hork! Dat is dus mijn probleem, zie je dat dan niet? Ik wil liever onopvallend zijn. Ik hoef echt niet zo nodig die Griffoendors te verslaan. Je kan toch zo zien dat wij beter zijn' zeg ik er een beetje arrogant achteraan om niet te veel achterdocht te wekken. Zelfs bij Hork moet ik oppassen._

_De waarheid is dat ik Griffoendors en eigenlijk ook de andere 2 afdelingen best __oke__ vind._

_Ja, ik ben een typische __Zwadderaar__. 'Nou __Lin__.. Kom OP! Iedereen wil die Griffoendors een lesje leren. Waarom JIJ nu niet! Je moet. Doe het voor je afdeling' Hork blijft doorzeuren. 'NEEEEEE HORK! Nee is en blijft Nee! Ik doe het NIET!' Ik word echt een beetje nijdig op Hork. Stil loop ik naast hem. Eigenlijk zijn we op weg naar de kelder om Sneep te spreken. 'de aardigste leraar ter wereld' in ieder geval volgens de Zwadderaars._

_We lopen voorbij een rond raam en daarvoor zie ik een vliegend sterretje een hartje maken. Vlak daarna zie ik Fred __Wemel__ erlangs zoeven. Ik kijk direct weg. Heeft hij me gezien? __Ow__ow__ow__ow__ ik hoop het niet. Ik voel mijn wangen wat roder worden. Het mag niet opvallen._

_Waarom in __merlijnsnaam__ moet ik nou weer wat gaan voelen voor een 'Wezel'. No __way__. Onoplettend loop ik naast Hork en probeer ondertussen een paar boeken in mijn tas te stoppen._

_Dan, in een paar seconden, lig ik op de grond. 'Allemachtig! Kan je niet uitkijken!' roep ik verbaasd uit. __Al mijn boeken liggen op de grond. Verward probeer ik ze bij elkaar te rapen. Dan pas zie ik de jongen die mij omver heeft geschoffeld. Die ken ik. Die ken ik heel goed. William! Ik blijf hem een paar seconden recht in zijn ogen aanstaren. __Ow__ shit, hij kent mij natuurlijk niet. Stotterend komt er een __sorry uit zijn mond.  
Wat schattig. Zijn blonde haar en blauwe ogen maken hem specialer dan hij zelf denkt. Hoeveel mensen hebben nou blond haar en blauwe ogen? Het is jammer dat hij niet wat bredere schouders heeft en __ietjes__ langer is. Als ik hem zou schatten zou ik zeggen, 1.83? Misschien 1.85 maar niet langer. _

_Ach, bij mij zou hij wel passen, 1.85 en 1.78? Nou moet ik niet te ver gaan, hij mag dan best een lekker kontje hebben, mooi haar, mooie ogen, goede lengte maar het is een 'studieobject'. __Oke__ ik geef toe dat is te plat. Hij is mijn werk!_

_Hork kijkt me vreemd aan. Het lijkt wel of hij ziet wat ik denk. Maar ik vraag me af of dat wel zo is want Hork is niet zo heel slim. Dat boeken pakken gaat wel verbazend langzaam._

_Maar als ik nog langzamer aan doe ben ik bang dat Hork Revenus bij de volgende ontmoeting in elkaar gaat slaan. En dat moet maar niet, ik geloof niet dat hij daar tegen op gewassen is._

_Ik kijk Revenus nog even aan dan gaat mijn hoofd richting Hork die nu wel HEEEEEEEEEEL kwaad kijkt. Misschien moet ik het boe __truukje__ zo meteen maar uit de kast halen. 'Ik moet gaan' zeg ik voor het laatst en loop samen met Hork verder. Ik zie Revenus er stomverbaasd bijstaan met een grijnzende __Kanewasser__ naast zich. _

_'Moest dat nou' gromt Hork. 'Moest wat nou?' grom ik ertegenin. '__Jeweetheuswelwatikbedoel__' gromt Hork er nog even tegenin. 'Hork, zeg nou ALSJEBLIEFT wat je bedoelt!' _

_'Nou, dat geflirt met die Revenus, ik zag je wel kijken!' _

_'Idioot van een Hork, HET IS EEN HUFFELPUFFER!' en ik schiet een beetje nepachtig in de lach. Toch kijkt Hork wel wat __opgeluchter__. Ik zucht en begin wat sneller richting de kelder te lopen. Dit gaat nog een hele klus worden._

Dat was nog wat die tijd. De enige keer dat ik Will heb 'gesproken' nou ja, dat kan je niet echt gesproken noemen toch? Aangekomen in de Lekke Ketel betaal ik voor een kamer, loop ernaar toe en ga direct op bed liggen slapen.

Niet wetend dat Will ondertussen in Bergen is aangekomen en druk op zoek is. Wist ik dat wel dan had ik nu niet zo rustig geslapen..

-----------------------------------------

_Hieronder staat een heel mooi knopje en hij heet: GO[alsjebliefterdebliefterdeblieft? Ook al is het alleen maar 'hoi'?_


End file.
